


她是龙

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao





	她是龙

今天，在下来讲一个新故事吧。

从前有一只小姑娘，她出生在火山口的洞穴里。  
她的父亲有着巨大的翅膀，锐利的爪子，全身都覆盖着火焰般的赤红鳞片。没错，她的父亲正是一条龙。  
她的母亲，是个人类，遗憾的是就在前几分钟已经去世了。  
赤龙难过地用双爪捧着刚刚出生的小婴儿，她有一对和他一模一样的角和翅膀，现在虽然还是小小的肉乎乎的一团，但是看得出长大后会和她的母亲一样漂亮。  
这是个混血的孩子，如果和他一起回龙谷居住注定会受到各种欺负，于是他把她交个同样住在深山里的尊贵魔术师，这个人上知天文下知地理，更重要的是欠过他人情。  
只不过是养到成年嘛，这不挺简单的，梅林想。  
然而他忘了眼前这个人形的小姑娘身上还有一半的血属于龙，她一直都吃不饱呀吃不饱。梅林老师为了不破坏周围环境的生态平衡，只能出门工作，有时候是摆个摊算命，有时候是变点鲜花小魔术，有时候是讲讲故事，到了晚上拉着一车食材回家烧饭给她吃。  
由于大部分的金钱都用在了伙食上，梅林老师每天都只穿着同一件衣服，曾经靓丽都被洗成了白色，小姑娘则因为还在长身体所以穿着打满补丁的衣服。  
这一天，梅林老师又挎着篮子进城买菜，听闻王子要办舞会打算娶妻啦，邀请全国上至八十下至八岁的的女性都来参加。梅林老师看到城墙上的公告激动的不得了，菜都没买就直接跑回家——指不准她钓上金龟婿，他就可以做回神秘的魔术师而不是老妈子了！  
他扶着老腰，上气不接下气地指着门外对着阿尔托莉雅喊道：“出去，去城里参加晚会去。”  
少女用看傻子的眼神白了他一眼。  
“我可没有裙子”她又补了一句，“尤其是能去参加晚会的裙子。”  
这点小事难不住魔术师，他一个响指，鲜花铺满了她一身。  
“瞧，我的小赤龙乖宝宝，现在不就有了。”梅林推着她出门，“不过我今天菜没有买现在饿得半死，所以这条裙子的效力只到午夜12点，你可千万要记得呀。”  
“我又不会跳舞，去那里干嘛呀？”龙的力气可不小，她站在那里梅林根本推不动。  
“那里有很多很多吃的，随便你吃，敞开肚皮吃也没关系。”  
“有肉吗？”  
“有！烤猪、烤羊、烤牛，统统都是一整只一整只地上。还有你没吃过的蛋糕，甜甜的，和花一样好看。”  
小赤龙心动了。谁让她的餐桌上自出生起就未出现过清水煮植物茎块以外的食物呢？

城堡金碧辉煌，摆满美酒佳肴的超长桌似乎望不到尽头。  
然边只有一个少女在桌边大吃特吃，完全没有意识到周围人怨念的眼神——即使束腰勒得她们呼吸不能，腰肢也没有那位已经吃了一个多小时的少女细。不仅不敢吃东西，她们现在明明已经饿得发晕还要装得跟没事人一样顶着一头一身沉重的珠宝，端起快挂不住的骇人微笑，抖着手往胃里灌让空腹更加难受的香槟酒。  
待她从桌头吃到桌尾，再绕回起点，王子的身影都没有出现。  
没关系，她经吃得饱饱的了。  
小姑娘拍着肚皮在玫瑰花园里散步。  
花园被设计成了一个迷宫，她一路踢着小石子玩，也不在意自己是不是迷路了。反正她是龙嘛，会飞。  
顺从着石子的指引，她隐隐约约地闻到了苹果花的味道。  
“杂种！放开我！”  
隐隐约约听到了苹果花香的方向传来这样一句话。  
她不知道该如何才能走到那儿，于是直接翻过了一堵堵玫瑰花墙，尖锐的玫瑰花刺对她来说不痛不痒。  
然后她看到了，苹果树下一位衣着暴露头顶金冠的女性正在对一位男性施暴。这位男性被绑在树上，嘴里骂的一句比一句难听。  
心负正义的她当然不会不去救人。她一下子就把那位比她还高一个头的公主拎起甩开到不知道什么地方去。  
“你说话可真没素质！对方可是女孩子。”她为他松了绑，“有受伤吗？”  
他站起身，重新穿好衣物，扣上领口的宝石，银色的月光在照亮他的同时失去了光辉——如同日光般耀眼的金发、鸽血宝石般的赤眸还有白皙的肌肤，阿瓦隆湖边的珍贵花朵也比不上他。  
“您可真美呀。”脱口而出这句话后，她不好意思的脸红了。  
“无论如何，要谢谢你救了我。”他打量着她的衣着，“来参加宴会的？为何到这个偏僻的地方来？”  
“我吃饱了没事做就出来了。你呢？”  
“我的狗，库丘林，在宫殿门前被香水熏晕了过去，所以我离开那里。王子快出场了，你不打算回去吗？”  
“王子又不能吃。”  
对面的男人抚额，又问她：“你救了我，想得到什么礼物？金钱？亦或是美食？无论什么，我都能满足你。”  
阿尔托莉雅眨巴眨巴那双翠绿色的眼睛：“那你会跳舞吗？我今天难得穿了这么漂亮的裙子，可是我不会跳舞。”  
“乐意之极。”  
吉尔伽美什主动牵起了她的手。  
他们在银色的月光下漫舞，在玫瑰花和苹果花的芬芳中旋转，女孩的欢笑和男孩时不时的惊呼是最可爱的音符。  
“咚——”  
十二点的钟声敲响了。  
阿尔托莉雅的表情变成了惊慌，急急地想抽开手回家。  
“咚——”  
第二声钟声敲响了。  
“喂，你这是怎么了？”  
吉尔伽美什勉强抓住了她的裙摆，却只扯下了几朵花。  
“咚——咚——咚——”  
女孩奔跑着，花瓣在她身后飘撒了一地。  
最后一声钟声落下，她身上只剩下一件打满补丁的衣衫。她听着后头追寻而来的脚步声，狠了狠心，化身成了龙的模样展翅飞去。  
之后的事情大家都知道啦，那一晚之后，王子开始征女，要求是要有一根屹立不倒的呆毛。最后他在城外的迷雾森林里找到了一只火焰颜色的母龙，她的呆毛不管风吹雨打还是日晒都不会改变。  
王子找到了心爱的人，自然是和她永远永远的在一起了。  
故事结束了，各位要是觉得好就赏点钱吧。

毕竟，我现在又要多养一张嘴了。


End file.
